


淬火

by mashumaro22



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Driving, German Football, German National Team, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Social Media, duetsche nationalmanschaft, müllez, sex injury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashumaro22/pseuds/mashumaro22
Summary: 马里奥·戈麦斯由于伤停，将会错过德国队在世界杯预选赛中对捷克和北爱尔兰，但托马斯觉得大概知道戈麦斯受伤这段时间是如何度过的。





	淬火

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellaura/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hardening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221772) by [shellaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellaura/pseuds/shellaura). 



> 文中提到的麦兔视频  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BK8sBB1hjzQ/

当穆勒第一次瞥到戈麦斯受伤的新闻时，他以为他是被操狠了伤着了屁股。只有戈麦斯会因为这个会错过比赛。当他认真读完它之后，震惊在那一两分钟里逐渐消退了，但随后它们则以两倍的分量重新压回来。因为，这无关任何桃色情节，戈麦斯由于臀部肌肉硬化伤停。

穆勒记得这种感觉，在戈麦斯抓着他的屁股把他翻过身来后，缓慢而坚定地彻底进入他时，这些上了新闻的肌肉紧绷着一次又一次发力的感觉。戈麦斯平时面对众人时露出的、使他更显英俊的酒窝，和他在那时由于过于愉悦而绽开笑容时露出的酒窝而根本没法比。

戈麦斯在慕尼黑的公寓样式相当奢华，多数是白色的家具和络合金装饰。他卧室的吊灯上的玻璃装饰曾像镜子一样清楚得反射着他们纠缠在一起的身体。戈麦斯通常会用尽他身体的每一寸去做爱。当他们两个睡在一起的时候，他总是不自觉地盯着天花板，看那些映在淡色玻璃上的、将美学体现的淋漓尽致色情作品正在他们的正上方闪烁着。在戈麦斯一寸一寸地进入他时，穆勒总会去尽可能的感受他下身的每一丝纹路。这过于令人沉溺了。况且比在戈麦斯侵入时盯着他的眼睛要容易多了。

穆勒看见了德拉克斯勒发的短视频，这个他和戈麦斯共同的国家队队友把视频发在了INS上。难道他发视频会仅仅是为了他所支持的慈善组织发出呼吁吗，答案显然是否定的。不管这仅仅是偶然还是另一种残酷的现实，他还是决定向下翻看发布视频时配上的文字。穆勒并不经常去翻他的队友们的官方社交媒体账号，他清楚大多数现役球员都有经济人负责管理他们的官方账号，而真正的私人生活相关的内容大多发在别的地方。但这个年轻人不一样。这个 **年轻人** 。穆勒和他们混在一起太长时间了以至于都没有意识到自己已经慢慢变老了。

尤利安·德拉克斯勒才刚刚23。穆勒记得他自己的二十三岁生日，这是他和戈麦斯一起过的第一个也是最后一个生日。他们在那之前以及在那之后，都在一起过，也分开过，但是在23岁的时候，托马斯只属于马里奥，他觉得他们将会永远属于并且只属于彼此，那种感觉太真实了。 

穆勒不知道德拉克斯勒到底是不是戈麦斯的新情人或者是说，玩具。在视频中，他们在同一辆车上接受安全驾驶的培训，一起试驾赞助商的新款车型。穆勒自己其实有很多这样的驾驶体验，在拜仁或者是国家队，和诺伊尔、施魏因施泰格或者是拉姆一起。但是他们都不会把车开得像德拉克斯勒和戈麦斯那样极度得疯狂兴奋。

在视频中戈麦斯在加速的过程时得到了身边人的鼓励，他露出了一个骄傲自信的笑容。他湛蓝的眼睛从未离开过道路，他的手臂看似随意的搭在方向盘上但事实上带着如此之大的力量。然后画面转回到德拉克斯勒，画面中的他在戈麦斯急刹车后沾沾自喜笑着。这个视频只有大概20秒，但在穆勒第一次看到时，就已经将他激怒了。现在他又看了一遍，戈麦斯伤停的新闻一直浮现在他的脑海里，他现在有点想哭。


End file.
